Benito Slavagangi
Benito Slavagangi is the Chairman and Fascist dictator of Froggitaly and leader of the Fascist Party of Froggitaly. He is considered a charismatic, cunning, and ambitious left-wing politician who is strongly against Capitalism, Communism, Socialism, and Trandscendentalists, including free thinking robots, who he accused them of stealing his precious collection of boots while he was asleep one night in 2014. He is also considered to be greedy and is obessesd with gambling in casinos. He represents the greed of men and is loosely based off of the Italian dictator, Benito Mussolini. History Early Life Born on March 25th,1996, he was raised on the planet Borgrim. At age 7, he worked with father on a farm owned by his uncle. He was an extreme athiest because he was afraid of God when he read the Holy Bible about the "end of the universe". At age 12, Benito placed in propaganda posters, declaring religion as "a tool used by the rich to brainwash the people of Froggitaly into losing their wealth". He was arrested at age 16, when he burnt down an empty church. After two weeks in prison, he was released to finish his education. He later became obsessed with the eradication of religion and class rule as Froggitaly's economy became weaker each year. Eventually, however, had gained popularity as the people became more and more aggressive towards the corrupt monarchy. Rise to Power During a large anti-government protest in the fall of 2021, Benito Slavagangi had established the left-winged Fascist Party of Froggitaly against the ruling monarchy, in which it had ignored and delayed the economic crisis that had stuck the people into poverty. The young revolutionary then rallied every student from every university to rise up and ram through the riot police and besieged the royal palace. By that time, this had ended the twenty-year civil war within Froggitaly, establishing a new Fascist government by 2024, seeking the spread a new fascist revolution within all of Europa, but had done little effect. Post-Revolution Second Galactic War Personality Benito Slavagangi is known highly for his short temper, his mafia-based politics, his criticism towards democracy, Communism, and Capitalism, and his distrust with robots, viewing them as "socialist nut-jobs". He sought to create a fascist state without laws in order to create a criminal empire within Froggitaly's borders as well as he did it for the sake of his mafia business. Although a critic to socialism, he agrees with the "survival of the fittest" ideal practiced within Cambria and the Arabusian Federation, but only in a sense that he wishes to use one version of the idea that was based on his views. Relationships Trivia *Benito Slavagangi portrays Benito Mussolini, the Fascist Italian dictator who had risen to power with the aid of the masses and his speeches in 1922. The name "Benito" makes the two similar in some way, although they are of different races, one a human and the other a Froggitalian. Category:Characters Category:Political figures Category:Dictators Category:Fascists Category:War criminals Category:Revolutionaries Category:Froggitalian Category:Froggitalian Fascists Category:Major Characters